Operation Firebird
by Stormsurge-Vaireheim
Summary: Flashback has been operating on the planet Requiem after the departure of the UNSC. However, there is a stirring in the "peace" they had established. A rogue agent has made a return from being imprisoned for committing a crime against the organization. The Firebird Protocol has been initialized and forces are gathering. What is the rogue agent's plan and who is the real villain?


Operation Firebird

Episode 1: Ghosts

"The day is April 21st, 2558. It has been a year since the UNSC has departed Requiem and began its search for other Forerunner worlds to explore for new data. There are outposts scattered across the surface to further research. As for me, I'm here to gather artifacts of importance for Flashback. Our squad, North Star, has been following a map for quite some time trying to locate an artifact that has recently become active. Our leader, Commander Nova, has been trying to pinpoint the possible locations of the artifact by trying to trace its signal. So far there have been several possible locations, but one stands out in particular. We're on our way with a convoy of FB researchers, and plan to be their escort for the duration of the excavation trip. This is Spartan J-062 signing off." The Spartan put the recorder in his pack before returning his attention to the area passing by as the warthog convoy continued onwards. "Still keeping track of the days Jasper?" "If I don't, no one will and we know that Director Elizander won't be pleased Titan." The other squad member of North Star laughed to himself, "I guess you're right." "Halt up here Commander, the ping is just up ahead." A scientist watched the GPS eagerly awaiting the finding of a new artifact. "Roger that McGuile." Nova switched to the coms channel. "We're stopping in a few clicks. Prepare to set up a perimeter." After a couple of minutes passed by they pulled up to a structure that led to a canyon opening. Nova hopped out of the warthog. "Keeps your eyes sharp and look for any movement; reports of insurrectionists have been made in this area." The research team walked quickly with their equipment leaving the Spartans to set up the perimeter.

From a distance the convoy was small in numbers, but with the accompaniment of five Spartans dampened the watcher's hope for a raid. "Had there been two or three I could have had a better chance, but five is a bit more than I'd like to deal with." The figure watched through the scope of a sniper rifle to monitor the movements of them as they set up their perimeter for the researchers. "What's this?" The watcher turned his attention to a Spartan in white armor with blue details. "It appears the game may have changed in my favor."

Peace finished conversing with a scientist and turned around to finish setting up the communication tower; a dark spot caught her attention, but it was gone when she looked in its direction. "Must be a spot inside my helmet, I'll have it check out later." She said while entering in a few for calculations to connect to the Flashback communications system. The screens lit up and began to hum after the last number was entered. "There, we should be online." Sergeant Mendal and Corporal Jasper were setting up a machine gun turret nest. "Careful with that Corporal, I said careful, WATCH IT!" There was a crash and a yell. "THAT'S MY FOOT!" "Sorry Sergeant, the gun didn't attach to the tripod." Peace returned to her work monitoring the system whispering about the two Spartans, "How I was left with these two- I will never know." The sound of a warthog engine rose up out of the distance, and arrived shortly with someone riding in the side. Sergeant Mendal pulled out his assault rifle and walked over to the stranger. "What's your business here?" He said arming his gun. "I am Konnor Knox, Spartan U-782. I'm here on a check in from the Director, so I'd advise you to lower your weapon before you shoot your other foot." The agent walked past the Spartan, who stood flabbergasted that an FB Agent was at their site. As he walked by the communications center, Knox nodded at Peace. "Captain Peace." "Agent Knox." He walked into the canyon to confer with the other members of North Star.

Peace returned to her work with the communications, "That was the past, this is the present." "Tomorrow is the beacon of a new future- a revolution." She looked up and took in a sharp breath. "It can't be."

Commander Nova and Demolitionist Titan were watching as the scientists moved in and out of the Forerunner structure carrying scanners and computers as they went. "Why are we here with a research team rather than out fighting the insurrectionists, Nova? It's not like we're unqualified for the job." "We're assigned here by the Director's orders. We abide by them or die by defying them." He responded. Titan remained silent, holding his SAW to his side. "Why don't they swap us with other squads then? I know Quandary isn't doing anything important." Nova looked at Titan, "Orders are orders Titan. Just stick to them, okay?" "Alright, alright." They returned to observing the research team's progress.

Peace dropped the clipboard with the Flashback information when the watcher appeared in front of her. "You're supposed to be in cryo sleep, how are you here?" "Who are you talking to Captain?" Corporal Jasper looked around the corner from where he and Mendal were working. "It's nothing, Corporal, just some communication feedback." The Spartan shrugged and went back around the corner. Peace returned her attention to the empty air in front of her. "I'd like it if you kept your voice down." "You were locked up for good reasons, and you know that." The watcher leaned back against the rock. "Elizander wants you to believe that, but he's been clouding everyone's sight. You knew me back when we were on Reach. The charges were false." She looked away from the watcher. "I trusted you back then, and so did Knox." "Who do you think helped me get out of the chamber Peace?" She turned back to him, shocked by his response. "He's here, and I wouldn't be down here if I hadn't spotted you. I'm determined to start a change Peace, so you're either with or against me. You choose." The watcher started to walk away carrying his sniper rifle with him. "Dire." The figure stopped at his name. "I have never forgotten what you went through from what you told me; you've lived a hard life and want to make it better, but you have to give yourself up: it's the only way to solve this!" Dire turned back to Peace to say, "Flashback made my life the way it was, and I intend to stop the Director from doing the same to others." The Spartan disappeared before Peace could stop him. She stood looking at the spot that her friend had disappeared and thought to herself, "What are you planning to do Markus."

Knox walked up to where Titan and Nova were standing. "Gentlemen." "Agent." The Flashback Agent watched the scientists move the final machine down into the artifact's room. "Everything seems to be in order here. Director Elizander sent me here to check on things due to the fake pings that have been showing up recently. He was concerned for everyone's safety with the Insurrectionists active here." "Glad he's thinking about us down here," Titan said. "I was beginning to think he had forgotten about us." "Stow it Titan. Everything is running smoothly. Only issue could be some rock in the way, but Titan should be able to get that moved out of the way." "Good. I'll report the good news back to Elizander. Keep up the good work Commander Nova." Agent Knox turned back around and headed for his warthog back in the opening of the canyon.

On the way out he raised his hand to Mendal and Jasper to show he was leaving. Before he could get in his vehicle Captain Peace met him there. "How could you do such a thing?" "Excuse me?" He said confused at her outburst. "How could you help release Spartan D-712 from the prison?" She explained. Knox was still confused by this question. "I haven't been near the prison for four years since that time Peace. If he has broken out of prison, I would know and the Director would have all squads looking for him." He passed Peace and went to the passenger's side of the warthog. "Dead or alive." With that, Knox left the dig site and headed back to Flashback Headquarters.

Two guards stood in front of a window keeping watch over the prisoner locked behind it. "You know, I've never really thought about it until now, but who is the one in the deep freeze anyways?" "I guess you haven't been told about him yet." "Him?" The other guard nodded. "His history goes back to being an early ODST for the UNSC and serving on Reach up until the Winter Contingency decided to pay a visit. He was with two other people in his squad, and a few days before the attack had been augmented into Spartans. The three of them managed to escape the planet on a Phantom and go into hiding upon finding a decent place. Years passed and they hadn't found any signs of the UNSC anywhere they went. Flashback eventually found them and recruited them into the ranks as Agents. They were the best of their time until this guy turned on the Director for some reason. They detained him on the claim that he was an insurrectionist spy. Since then, he's been sitting quiet in here known as D-712, the frozen rebel." "Wow that must have been pretty harsh on him at the time. I know I'd hate to be locked up in cryo sleep."

They returned to their positions and a few minutes later the lights flickered a bit followed by some booming. "What's going on-is the turbine having trouble again?" With that the lights turned off completely and the emergency power kicked in. "Great, the generator broke down." There was muted beeping behind them and the frost on the window began dissipating. "Uh sir." The senior guard looked at the other one. "What is it Private?" "The ice, it's melting." With a quick turn both were looking into the room. "We have to get in there and make sure he stays in his tube. Let's go." The two guards readied their weapons and opened up the shield door to the inside of the cryo chamber. The senior guard led the way in and looked around before heading to the tube. "Everything seems to be in order." He continued walking forward with the Private behind him. "It sure is cold in here." "I agree, but we need to make sure Spartan D-712 is still in cryo-sleep." The two of them moved forward and stopped at the tube. With a sigh the senior guard lowered his shotgun. "What a relief. For a second there I was worried he may have been gone." There was a clank of something metal above them that caused both guards to aim up towards it. "Power might be coming back on. Let's get out of here before we get frozen." Both turned around and stopped in their tracks. A figure stood in the doorway looking at them from behind a black visor. "You'd better alert security Major: you have a prisoner escape." He moved his hand to the side of his leg and pulled out a silver handle; from the handle sprouted a bluish-white blade illuminating the dark.

Director Elizander sat in his chair reading over the daily statistics of the squad reports when someone began hailing him from out in the field. "Ah, Agent Knox, how was the dig going for North Star?" "Everything is going as planned. Some natural deterrents, but we will get the artifact in due time. How are things back at headquarters?" "Nothing abnormal: just the normal reports of insurrectionist movements in the minor areas." Elizander was about to move onto another topic, but another call was coming in. "I wonder what it is now; please stand by Agent Knox: I have another transmission coming in." Knox nodded and the screen was pushed to the side for the second call screen. "What's your report soldier?" Elizander said irately. The guard was out of breath and quickly glanced to his sides; there were droplets of sweat on his brow as he spoke, "Director, sir! It's the cryo chamber! The pri-AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The guard fell to the side after two blue prongs were removed from his chest. The bluish-white glow disappeared and the camera was moved to face the one who had slain the guard. The Director caught his breath when he saw who it was and whispered out one name, "Markus Dire…" "Hello Elizander, it's nice to know that I haven't been forgotten after all this time." The Director stared at the Spartan's helmet trying to maintain his composure so as to keep the others around him calm. "I'll let you keep your words to yourself, Director, and get to what I have to say. Just to be safe, let's open up all the communications to the squads—shall we?" The displays for closed communications all turned green one after another much to the dismay of Elizander. "Get those channels closed up!" A technician began typing furiously on the keyboard in front of him, but couldn't return the channels to their original setting. "He's locked us out sir." A bang resounded from beneath Elizander's clenched fist on his desk.

"Attention to everyone listening in on the broadcast," Dire started, "Many may not know who I am and may have only heard the stories—stories of how one Spartan went rogue and attempted to destroy Flashback. Perhaps you've even been told about his exploits in the field prior to what happened. One thing is for sure, though, that Spartan was never to walk this world again after what had happened. I'll have you know, not everything people tell you is as it appears. This is Agent Markus Dire, Delta seven-one-two initiating the Firebird Protocol, good luck Director."

The feed from the second transmission went dead and the systems reopened. Director Elizander watched as new transmissions started pouring in from squads posted around the world of Requiem. The Director motioned for a communications officer to come over to him. She brought her tech-pad with her as she responded to his request. "Sir?" The Director responded, "I want a message sent to everyone: I will not tolerate having him running as he pleases across this planet." "Everyone, Director Elizander?" She asked after typing what he had said. With a curt nod he followed up with, "Everyone." The officer left to carry out the orders she had been given. The Director's second-in-command approached him with a disbelieving look. "You realize you've given permission for them to be sent into the field, you realize this right?" "I am aware of the situation Reynard. Make sure to try and eliminate this broadcast to any public communities. I will not have Markus causing a public panic or uprising because of his message." "I'll get right on it sir."

Down below the squads' barracks a group of Spartans were servicing their gear and weapons when they heard the elevator lift stop at the door. A woman walked in carrying a tech-pad with her left arm. The leader walked up to her with his helmet tucked under his arm. "What can we do for you miss?" She looked at the hardened veteran with the various scars across his face and light colored hair above green eyes. "Director Elizander has issued that all available resources are to be used to decommission Agent Dire—that includes the Black Veil Act." "I understand the orders; my squad and I will be heading out shortly." The squad leader returned to his black clad squad members. "Elizander has initiated the Black Veil Act and has authorized the use of all materials available for acquiring Spartan Delta seven-one-two." "We're talking about _the_ Spartan D-712—Agent Dire, right?" The leader nodded in response. "Let's get moving: we have a Spartan to hunt." The squad of six gathered up their weapons and left for the pod bay.

Sergeant Mendal looked over at Corporal Jasper. "Did you receive that message Jasper?" "I believe so; do you know who this 'Dire' character is?" Mendal shook his head. "I don't know specifics. Let's go find the others: we'll need to discuss this event of communications being overridden like that." They left what they were doing and went to find their squad members.

Peace was in shock from the message she had heard from Markus. "How was he here a few minutes ago and then at the cryo chamber in such a short amount of time? There's no way that that is possible." She went back to what he had said- _'…initiating the Firebird Protocol…'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Mendal and Jasper heading into the dig site. "We're going to find Nova and Titan to discuss this transmission; are you going to accompany us?" She shook her head, "I'll stay here and monitor the communications: Elizander may try to reach us." "Alright, we'll be in here if you need us." The two Spartans walked into the rock crevice leaving Peace to think about the transmission. "The Firebird Protocol…"

_Years ago…_

Plasma shots flew over the field headquarters in an undefined sector on the planet Reach. Three Spartans were in the main data center waiting for the Covenant forces to break into the room. "How much longer is it until the communications are up Peace?" Markus asked over his shoulder while listening to the pounding and elites bickering on the other side. "They should be up shortly. Do you really think this plan will work? Will others keep to it and follow up when the time comes?" "RAHHHH! WORT WORT WORT!" They paused and looked towards the bent door. "That's their choice if they decide to follow up. It'll work as an emergency broadcast as well as initiating an order." The doors slid apart a couple inches and Knox shot through the opening with his shotgun; a cry answered to the previous shot. "Make it quick Dire: they won't be happy when they get these doors open." "Coms are up!" Dire backed up to the relay board and waited for Peace to get into position before turning his attention to send out his message. "To all surviving Spartans on Reach, this is Spartan Delta seven-one-two. I am sending out a request for anyone to use in the future when they need help, when there is a reason to fight again, when there is cause to regroup under the name of a UNSC Spartan, and that request will be known as the Firebird Protocol. Whether there will only be a few or hundreds of Spartans, this will give some the chance of survival if they require help. Good luck to all of you. Markus Dire signing off." The Spartan turned around and looked at the face of an elite yelling through the door opening. "If this is where we are to remain, it has been an honor fighting with you two." Knox loaded a few more rounds into his shotgun. "Same for me Markus." "It's been a good run." Markus pulled out his pistol and checked the amount of rounds he had with him before inserting the clip and pulling the top back. "Let's give them hell."

_Present day…_

Agent Dire packed several rounds of ammunition into the back of a warthog that he was able to scavenge from the building's armory. "This should be enough to last me a couple days before having to resupply—it all depends on how many times I'm engaged in a firefight." The Spartan made sure the straps were tight before hopping into the driver's side. With a roar from the engine, Dire backed out of the smaller armory chamber and started off towards the way out and on his way to getting rid of Flashback.

Markus watched the walls of the building go by as he sped past them on his way to the exit. He mounted the hill and stopped a few seconds afterwards: a blockade was set up and soldiers were waiting for him with guns at the ready. Dire could see two ghosts posted with stone barriers in front of metal turret bunkers. "Agent Dire! You have one chance to stop here and come with us into custody! Step out of the vehicle and drop your weapons on the ground." The Spartan remained in the warthog and revved the engine waiting for the chance to move. The two ghosts closed ranks and faced the rogue agent waiting for the sign to engage. "You had the chance!" Before the ghosts could move forward, a shot rang out and both drivers fell out and onto the ground. The speaker looked around at the others. "What's going on?!" Markus saw the opportunity and floored the gas pedal careening down the slope towards the blockade. It appeared that there was confusion on who shot the drivers out of their ghosts, which allowed Dire his chance to escape. More soldiers appeared from behind the blockade, but they weren't after the escaped prisoner: they were engaging those that had set up the blockade. With the maximum speed reached Markus aimed his vehicle at the two inert ghosts and used them as a ramp to fly over the barrier. An unfortunate Flashback soldier didn't see the warthog coming and was hit by the vehicle as it landed. With a screech of the emergency brake Dire stopped to get out of the warthog and help the soldiers. He pulled out the energy sword from the other armory and ran into the fray. "Tango on your six Dan!" "It's not an enemy…it's him…" Markus jumped up and grabbed a Flashback soldier by the back of his armor before raising him up with the energy sword protruding from his abdomen. Another Flashback soldier saw what the rogue Spartan had done to his comrade and started backing up. "They were right! You're a monster! AHHHH!" The soldier was silenced by someone from behind him and a knife to the chest. Markus put away his sword and pulled out a pistol for any further encounters. "Agent Dire." "I'm no longer an Agent of Flashback. Who are you?" The soldier stepped forward into the light from the hallway lights. "I am here on the account of the Firebird Protocol. The name is Jenkins, Spartan from the EoR." "I appreciate the help Spartan. I'm going to need directions out of here if you have any to the nearest UNSC station." Jenkins reloaded the assault rifle he had before replying, "You're going to need more than a warthog to get out of here Spartan: take a look." Markus walked over to the closest window and looked around to view the outside world. An asteroid floated idly by the window across the starry background and disappeared out of view. "It appears you're right Jenkins; I seem to have forgotten where the prison was located but even at that I don't remember being in space before being put under." Jenkins motioned for the other soldiers to get back together. "Alright gentlemen, we have the target with us now; our next objective is to get him safely back to our headquarters. Let's try and get back to our insertion point and escape undetected." They all saluted and they started down a hallway cautiously watching their scanners for any movement.

The squad members of North Star stood around outside the excavation site while the scientists continued on with their digging. Commander Nova held his Assault Rifle down with one hand but was talking with an edge towards the others. "I want to know who this Markus Dire person is. If this is some joke, then whoever organized this has set themselves on the bench for court marshalling." He continued to look at the others waiting for an answer to the dilemma he had. "I can provide, to you, those answers Commander." They turned to see Agent Knox had come back. He approached Nova with a data disc in hand. "This will give you all the information you need for the questions you have about Agent Dire." He placed the disc in the Commander's hand and began walking towards Peace. "Let's go Nicole." Konnor felt something push him in the back and turned around. Titan was holding his SAW up against the Agent. "Why are you taking our communications officer, Agent Knox?" The sound of clicking came from his side and Corporal Jasper had his pistol pointed at Titan. "In accordance to the Firebird Protocol activated by Spartan Delta seven-one-two. That's the reason why Konnor is taking Agent Peace." Commander Nova and Sergeant Mendal raised their weapons at the movement of other weapons. "What is going on here?!" Nova yelled out drawing the attention of some of the scientists. Knox stood looking at everyone with their weapons ready to shoot. "If you must know, Commander, myself and Captain Peace were once in the same squad as Dire. We served in the ODST program for a few years and were recruited into the Spartan program a short while prior to the Winter Contingency landing on Reach. We were held up in a field base sending out one last message to those that were still alive. The Firebird Protocol enables a Spartan to call for help when they need help at any time. Markus has initiated that order and I'm bound to heed the call of a person that I can call my 'Brother in Arms'." Titan continued to antagonize Knox with his SAW. "How do I know you aren't some Insurrectionist spy trying to take information to help yourselves against us?" "That's because," Konnor started but stopped as he lowered his hands to pull his helmet off, "there wouldn't be much of me left if Markus wasn't there." There was a slight release of air as the cover was released and the Spartan showed his face. Across his rugged features, a grouping of four scars trailed across the left side of his face starting a little on the right side of his forehead and going down around his eye and continuing down his cheek to the base of his jaw. "I'll tell you one thing, never, and I mean NEVER, break the sword of an Elite: they don't take too kindly to that behavior." He put his helmet back on and watched Titan lower his SAW after seeing and hearing what had happened to Knox. "I offer you, my fellow Spartans, an opportunity to come with us and help our brother and to see the evils Flashback has done unto us over the past years on Requiem. You can take it or you can leave it, it's up to you—just know that should you stay, we will meet again at some point on a different field. Let's go Nicole." Agent Knox walked by Peace and to the entrance out of the site. Corporal Jasper lowered his Magnum and followed the Spartan, who was then followed by Sergeant Mendal. "You've been holding out on me Jasper, how'd you get tangled into this?" "I was with a group of downed pilots at the time. We had just reentered the atmosphere of Reach after a run to break through-three frigates went down in that run. I was rigging a short-wave broadcast radio to call for help, after we had found a safe place to start a camp. It was at that time I had tapped into the channel Agent Dire was sending his message." "I'll have to get the rest of the story later: I think I can wait until we're at warthog." Commander Nova and Demolitionist Titan watched two of their squad members left to follow the Agent. Nicole turned to look at them before following them as well. "What do we do Commander?" Titan asked looking back from the other Spartans. "We either stay here and remain with Flashback or follow them with a certain chance of our death." A couple minutes of silence followed his statement before Titan spoke up, "Can we just go already? I've already made my choice and I know you don't want to stick around and take the heat from higher up." Nova looked over at Titan. "Then you know what to do." He started off to where the others were going leaving Titan to do what he was asked. The Spartan picked up a nearby Rocket Launcher leaned up against a crate and aimed at the cave opening. "This is for whatever happened to Agent Dire back then." With a pull of the trigger, the research team was sealed inside and North Star drove away from the site.


End file.
